


if you knew how i loved you.

by stxrxk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bECAUSE FUCK YOU JEFF DAVIS, the betas are all alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrxk/pseuds/stxrxk
Summary: Manipulating the four elements is easy.And they should be the only thing witches and wizards alike should be able to control.But Claudia.. Well, she was different, she had the power to heal, to cast spells, make wards, to move inanimate objects, to manipulate and control things outside of the four elements.She was know as a spark.The last spark.Until.. Stiles.He would be the one to change everything.





	

Manipulating the four elements is easy. And that should be the only thing witches and wizards alike should be able to control. But Claudia.. well, she was different. From even before she could remember, she had the power to heal, to cast spells, make wards, to move inanimate objects, to manipulate and control things outside of the four elements.

She was know as a spark. Sparks had supposedly been killed off over the years but Claudia Stilinski kept hidden. She managed to survive.  
She survived long enough to fall in love, make a life for herself, help people, and have a Family. She managed this for 15 years, the first two years of that she spent running. When one day, in a small town in California she crashed into an unsuspecting deputy, this was the moment when she finally decided to just stop running.

Even in the end, not once did she ever regret her decision to stop running, because that decision caused her to meet the man of her dreams and to have the most amazing beautiful boy who she just knew would grow to be incredible.

The first time Claudia Stilinski held her beautiful boy she new that he would change things, he would be the saviour.

Claudia spent 8 wonderful years watching her Stiles grow into a beautiful, intelligent child.  
And then her past finally caught up to her.

Claudia wasn't stupid, she knew that They would find her eventually. Even though she wasn’t afraid for herself any more, she always spent those years looking over her shoulder fearful for her family, but she knew when the time came she would fight tooth and nail for her family, she would make sure those people never came for her boy, the last hope, the last spark.

\----

In the end the doctors ruled it as a brain aneurysm which caused Claudia to lose control of the car and smash into a tree, she apparently died before she came in contact with the tree. Stiles knew better, even from that age, he knew his mom was different, he knew that something so human couldn't kill his mother, he knew she was different, could do things other people couldn't.  
He never spoke his thoughts though, he knew no one would take him seriously. Who would? He was only 8, he didn't know any better, they would just put it down to his ADD or his overactive imagination.

Besides, he has his dad to take care of now, he couldn't have him worrying about Stiles so soon after losing his wife.

So Stiles did what he learns he does best. He ignores his problem until it goes away. Which is what happens, all his memories of his mother being 'Special' and doing weird things, he represses, puts all those thoughts into the back of his mind until they're nothing but old bed time stories.

Stiles does this for 8 years, until that one fateful night he drags his best friend out into the woods in search of a dead body. The night everything started.

That’s when he begins to remember.  
When he begins to question whether they were just old bed time stories, just his imagination going wild.  
He begins to remember that maybe his mother was pretty special after all.


End file.
